parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Street Rat Part 12-The Joker's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")
(Later, Aladdin follows the two cats through a geyser field until they come to a twisted and evil-looking fun house. The young merman assumes that this is where The Joker lives as he is afraid to go in.) *Si and Am: This way. (Aladdin nervously follows them inside. He is a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as he follows Si and Am in. What really freaks Aladdin out is the garden of souls where the plant-like creatures look at if they are telling Aladdin, "Don't go any farther! Turn back!". Then a creature grabs onto Aladdin's wrist, making him yelp. He struggles and swims up after Si and Am until he comes to a room.) *The Joker: Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One might question your upbringing. (chuckles as he swims over to the mirror and puts some hair gel in his hair) Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This princess lady. Not that I blame you. She is quite a catch, isn't she? (puts on some red lipstick) Well, kiddo, the solution to your problem is simple. (When he is finished, he makes a kissing sound.) The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself. *Aladdin: Can you do that? *The Joker: My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. (Then he begins to sing.) *The Joker: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me Well, a wiz But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch True? Yes And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed (spoken) Pathetic! (singing) Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the guy And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true They come flocking to my cauldron, crying "Spells, Joker please!" And I help them Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls (After that, The Joker swims over to Aladdin, wrapping a piece of pink seaweed around the merman's arms as they go over to the cauldron.) *The Joker: Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. (He opens the cauldron, and a hologram of three suns move over a hologram of the earth.) (Then a hologram of a heart pops up, and so does a hologram of a crown.) *The Joker: Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get Little Miss Princessy to fall in love with you. That is, she's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love! (The hologram of the crown shimmered around the hologram of the heart.) (Cut to Minka and Miss Spider entering The Joker's lair, unaware that Aladdin is in danger.) *The Joker (from o.c.) If she does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day,... (cut to Aladdin by the cauldron as he sees an orange hologram with a golden silhouette of a human running on two legs) ...you'll remain human permanently! But if she doesn't,... (Aladdin frowns as the hologram turned blue and golden human silhouette changed into an aqua silhouette of a merman) ...you turn back into a merman, and... (the hologram and silhouette are sucked back into the cauldron) (Close-up of The Joker's sinister smiling face.) You belong to me! *Miss Spider: No, Aladdin! (But she and Minka are silenced by having Si and Am wrap their tails around them.) *The Joker: Have we got a deal? *Aladdin: If I become human, I'll never be with my mother or brothers again. *The Joker: That's right. But you'll have your woman. (snickers) Life's full of tough choices, ain't it? (snickers again) Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know. *Aladdin: But I don't have any- *The Joker: (puts his hand over Aladdin's mouth) I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is... (close-up of his mouth) YOUR VOICE! *Aladdin: (putting a hand over his throat) My voice? *The Joker: You've got it, Kiddo. No more talking, singing, zip! (pops his "P") *Aladdin: But without my voice, how can I... *The Joker: You'll have your looks! Your handsome face! And don't underestimate the importance of a body language! Ha! (He sings again) *The Joker: The girls up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a boy who gossips is a bore (He goes to his cupboard and opens it.) *The Joker: Yes, on land it's much preferred For men not to say a word And after all, boy, what is idle prattle for? (As Aladdin looks on, he throws a few ingredients in his cauldron. Then the ingredients are sucked into the cauldron and begin to explode.) *The Joker: Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True ladies prefer tongues unfurled '' ''But they dote and swoon and fawn On a man who's withdrawn It's he who holds his tongue who gets the girl (The Joker throws a tongue into his cauldron.) *The Joker: Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! (As The Joker sings the next line, he makes a vision of Jasmine's face grinning before Aladdin, who smiled lovingly at the vision.) *The Joker: I'm a very busy man, and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! (As he says that part, the vision of Jasmine looks like she is saying it, and the vision disappears as The Joker jumps forward, scaring the daylights out of Aladdin.) *The Joker: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true (Now, The Joker puts a hand on Aladdin's shoulder and snaps his fingers, and a quill and scroll appear in front of them.) *The Joker: If you want to cross a bridge, my boy You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll! Si, Am, now I've got him, girls! The boss is on a roll This poor Unfortunate Soul (Without warning, Aladdin grabs the pen, turns his head, shuts his eyes tight, and signs the contract. When Aladdin was finished, The Joker takes the contract and smiles evilly. His cauldron then starts glowing blue.) *The Joker: Veluga, Sevruga Come winds of the Caspian Sea (As The Joker continues chanting, a blue whirlwind appears around him and Aladdin, who looked extremely nervous.) *The Joker: Now, rings of glossitis Set max laryngitis La voce to me! (Then two huge green phantom hands appear. Each one is on his left and right.) *The Joker: (coldly) Now, sing! (Aladdin begins to sing.) *The Joker: Keep singing! (Then one phantom hand holds Aladdin, who is still singing, still while the other goes into his mouth and down his throat and takes a gold glowing sphere out. It's Aladdin's voice! Even though it is captured, Aladdin's voice still sings. Then he clasps his hand over his throat as he looks on with shock on his face. The phantom hands takes the sphere to The Joker as it goes into his necklace as he smiles fiendishly.) (Then The Joker begins to laugh wickedly as a yellow bubble traps Aladdin inside, and he begins to change completely. His tail splits in three and transforms into normal human legs.) (The bubble that had him trapped pops, and Aladdin attempts to swim for shore. Minka and Miss Spider swim over to him and help him swim to the surface as quickly as possible as The Joker continues laughing.) (Aladdin pops half his body up from the surface of the water and then sinks with his head above water as they all swim for shore.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes